


Blanket Hog

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blankets, Harry Potter References, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: Arthur woke to a cold bed and his first thought wasn’t of his absent husband, no, it was that goddamn blanket.





	Blanket Hog

**Author's Note:**

> fill for [a cute prompt](https://kinksofcamelot.livejournal.com/1806.html?thread=140814#t140814) at the kink meme [here](https://kinksofcamelot.livejournal.com)

Arthur woke to a cold bed and his first thought wasn’t of his absent husband, no, it was that goddamn blanket.  
  
Arthur swore Merlin had a fetish for it. Not only did he hog it in bed, but he also took it _every_ where with him in their apartment. Where’s Merlin? Swaddled in the living room, sniffling over Dobby the free, dead elf in his weekly rewatch of Harry Potter. Where’s Merlin? In the study, spread-eagled asleep on the floor (beds cramped his style, apparently), blanket twisted around him. Where’s Merlin? In the _bathroom_ , taking a shower with the blanket pooled on a dry patch of floor. Where’s Merlin? Complaining loudly as Arthur scrubbed the sheet to within an inch of its life and shouted straight back at Merlin about maintaining appropriate hygiene standards.  
  
It wasn’t even anything special, just a blue striped affair. The only reason Arthur put up with it was because it was extraordinarily warm in the winters, provided Merlin snuggled up under it with Arthur (the blanket probably had a fetish for Merlin right back).  
  
Said husband and blanket were both missing, and so Arthur could feel his toes preparing for imminent dismemberment from the cold. Calling out to Merlin would be an absolutely useless venture (nothing came between Merlin and his midnight snacks), and it looked like Arthur would have to get out of bed and drag him back by the corner of his blanket.  
  
(Of course, Merlin had given the blanket a name. Of course, Arthur wasn’t going to use it.)  
  
Arthur rolled out of bed with a long-suffering sigh and searched with his feet for his fuzzy bunny slippers (courtesy of who else and his ridiculous taste. Best not to ask).  
  
The hallway to the kitchen was dark, but Arthur could make out the faint outline of a Merlin cocoon creeping along the wall. He probably hadn’t been making too much noise so as to not disturb Arthur. Arthur sighed, catching up to Merlin.  
  
A cry rent the night. “ _My beard!_ ”  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes at the reference, secretly charmed.  
  
“It’s just me, Merlin. Let me in.”  
  
In a blur of cloth, Arthur found himself nestled behind Merlin in the Merlin cocoon. Blissful warmth washed over him, along with the epiphany he’s had a million times before: that he’d like to stay this way with Merlin, the love of his life, for the rest of his life.  
  
“Did I wake you?” Merlin said. “Sorry, Arthur, I just _rea_ lly _nee_ ded to try some of the ice-cream you got today before you polish it off tomorrow.”  
  
“Sneak,” Arthur muttered, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s blessedly naked chest and burying his nose in Merlin’s hair. “You know I love strawberry.”  
  
“Now you know I love stealing your favourite food.”  
  
“I’ve known since the day you told me a _dragon_ swooped in through the open window and made off with my pizza, Merlin.”  
  
“Oops,” Merlin laughed, pressing his back against Arthur’s front, and oh, it wasn’t just Merlin’s top that was naked. Merlin usually slept with Arthur’s boxers on and dammit, Arthur was taking advantage of this opportunity.  
  
“Are we staying in this pitch-black hallway for the rest of the night?” Merlin asked, after about a minute where Arthur basked in Merlin’s existence and Merlin gladly wiggled his bum against Arthur.  
  
“If you wish, or we could go back to bed under this warm blanket”—“Cedric Diggory,” Merlin said—“ _this warm blanket_ ,” Arthur said, nuzzling the back of Merlin’s neck.  
  
“Somehow I think you’re gunning for the bed option,” Merlin teased.  
  
“I just don’t want you getting at my ice-cream before I _share it with you tomorrow_ like the generous husband I am.” Arthur ran his hands over Merlin’s sides, delighting in the resulting shiver.  
  
“Fine, I’ll have my way with you, then. Come on now, quietly.”  
  
Arthur saw his chance, and took it. He didn’t move as Merlin turned to drag them both back, and when Merlin inquisitively planted his hand on Arthur’s face, Arthur spoke.  
  
“Well—it’s just that you seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to—what is the phrase?—come quietly.”  
  
Arthur rather felt that Merlin’s laughter and kisses in response made those endless Harry Potter binges and the goddamn blanket—Cedric Diggory, for God's sake—worth it.


End file.
